narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zaraikou
hello I would like to know if you want to have a rp with me??Shirokei1 12:41, December 6, 2010 (UTC) hello you want to have a rp battle?Greed003 15:04, December 20, 2010 (UTC) re: yue Actually sure go for it, the only use I had for him was that my antagonist Takuto Anzen used the chimera tech on his body but in all respect he's laying in his grave...... well as long as you give me credit (because he's my personal favorite) you can use him (by any chance is he gonna be used as a puppet?)--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' ]] (talk to Fenix!) 00:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Template:Infobox/Yue Kurayami-> you'll need to edit the page from here (did this to keep vandals out) and its unlocked now go for it..... he's all yours--[[User:Shiratori Cullen| ]] (talk to Fenix!) No problem, Yue is all yours and I saw that you are leaving the template version alone which is great that way the original isnt changed which is perfect. Well Good luck in your characters and story, Im off to work on Teiou Asakura by the way can you give your opinions on it?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen| 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 17:36, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sure he can keep the Shokugan, but you might have to change his synopsis section and the intro paragraph as he's a different character so hes not a "Leaf Anbu"--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 17:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I have one question Hi, Zaraikou, I want to ask you one thing. As I've seen from Sasuke Uchiha page, this Fanon takes place 5 years after Shippuden. Is this true? Well, If we make our RP characters living in the different times, then we couldn't roleplay, that woud be silly. Thanks in advance :) <<-Raging Blast->> 15:57, December 25, 2010 (UTC) That really helped me, tnx. <<-Raging Blast->> 16:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey man, long time indeed. I've been good. how about you? Making a single continuity does seem like a good idea, but our timelines might clash. I was making stuff to use for a story idea I had, Naruto Keishō, set a 100 or so years after shippudden. Even wrote a couple of introductory chapters. But some of my characters were for the site wide canon that we had before. So right now I am thinking of modifying those characters to match my story's timeline. But the thing is I am no longer sure about what I plan to do with my stuff here, was actually taking a break from NF. Did you have any plans on how to use the combined stuff? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 11:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Your characters are in no way an issue mate. I've been following your work here more or less since I joined and I love most if not all of your characters :). I agree that an alliance would be very profitable to both of us but what I am more concerned about is the fact that I might not be very regular in the future. Right now I am at home for my winter break and I am more or less free, but after my next semester starts I am really going to be pressed for time this time and might vanish for long stretches of time, and then you'll be left hanging because of that. Also, I am still a little reluctant to leave the story I started. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 12:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing man, feel free to use them. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 13:27, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zara Hey whats up? Well Teiou Asakura is completed and I love what you did with Yue, he's turning into an ace remake in my personal oppinion. I find it funny that both our characters are gonna have snake summons, funny coincidence I guess. Well ttyl Im off to work on other projects.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 18:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Musei Shizen Take him if you want. --Fahuem 23:53, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Character Usage Hey, I'm currently working out the backstory for my character Kenshin Yagami, which also includes quite a bit of details regarding the history of the Land of Water. Given that, you have a number of characters that I would like to use as part of this overall backstory. May I have permission to use your Kirigakure and possibly Kumogakure characters in my work? --- Illuminate Void 17:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) *Hmm, well that does pose a problem. Given their ages, I hadn't known that most of the events of your timeline took place two decades after the series, while mine is more like...two decades before. Well in light of this news, perhaps something else can be worked out. While writing Kenshin's history is an ongoing process, I'm having trouble describing his personality. Given your vast array characters and the rich descriptions they all have for their personalities, if you have any free time, I was wondering if you could help be write my own out. --- Illuminate Void 01:43, January 18, 2011 (UTC) *Details huh? Well I tried holding Kenshin to the virtues of Bushido, as well as some aspects of a shinobi. All of his earlier accomplishments are based around misdirection, and his use of subterfuge to defeat otherwise vastly superior opponents. He holds himself to his duty above all else, something thats also mentioned in the Relationship section with Terumi Mei. I had envisioned Kenshin as a leader, it was a responsibility unceremoniously dumped on his lap when he was child, but he has taken his role seriously. Hmm...thats all I can get in writing for now. Your thoughts? --- Illuminate Void 03:34, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks man, I appreciate the help. I'll probably have something up later tonight. Only hard part is writing out the next arc of Kenshin's history. --- Illuminate Void 00:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay forums. Hey, Zaraikou. I just made my character on roleplay forum. Now, whenever I go to the list of characters, my next to the name of my character on the list, there is this icon: http://209.85.12.237/static/2/replied_mark.png Does this mean that I did something bad? No one else has this mark next to his character. Thanks in advance =) <<-Rage->> 15:26, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Nvm then. Thanks anyways :) <<-Rage->> 15:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, umm...I was wondering, I'd like to be a Swordsman of the Mist. However, my only Ninja is a Konohagakure ninja. Would it be possible for my ninja, Usotsuki of the Sakuseigan, be able to switch villages? To Mizugakure? The swordsmen own. Usotsuki of the Sakuseigan 04:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC) hello i have a character that i would like to add to the seven swordsmen of the mist artical your making is it ok with you??the character is sol Kuriarare.Shirokei1 12:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the comments about sol. to answer your questine of his age hes over 700 read the part about his parasite and its ok i don't mind being an apprentice but as for the last name of sol hes only adopted its easy to say that hes not an apprentice of his generation only a close friend or something. any ideas that can help with sol??Shirokei1 13:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Neiko It is spelled Rogue, not Rouge. Rouge is french for red. Hope i helped NarutoUzumaki123 14:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Neiko I was browsing characters and i started reading yours, and found a misspell NarutoUzumaki123 14:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Shinji and her Seven Swordsman Character I'm pretty sure Shinji isn't coming back, meaning somebody gonna have to control her char or replace his position. I also remember she didn't want anyone touching Sakaki...Fahuem 15:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Open Spot Application for the Swordsmen I would like to take a place of the Seven Swordsmen, if it were ok with you. Id like to use Arashi for the spot, if you dont think he is good for the position, I am also making another character, one that is the brother to Arashi, but is strictly loyal to Kiri. ArashiKagami 23:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply to the Seven Swordsmen Message. I really didnt think of Arashi as cadidate material anyway. I actually did make Atsumaru for the intention of his joining the Swordsmen. I will do my best to expand his page with useful material. If you would like to collaborate on it togeather, than feel free to work with me, i need help with his personality, im trying to get across the fact that he is the pure embodiment of evil. As for his sword name and abilites, there not set in stone yet. Atsumaru Ok well your free to make any changes to him besides his weapon, lightning nature, and apperance. You can change the second nature, personality, and add abilities if you want, if you want to add more to his backround after what i put, and if something doesnt make sense, you can fix it. ArashiKagami 17:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok i see what you meant and i do like the wind nature idea, because, it is unique. so wind can be used as the secondary nature, and water for the primary. feel free to add water jutsu to his jutsu list. of course you may add your property banner. I think we should change his name to gengetsu as to fit with the other names of his family. Thumbs Up I like what you have done with Hayate. I like the fact that he envies his predesessor Mangetsu. So does he keep the swords with him? or does he just take them out of the vault. Anyway, im going to edit Arashi and make him an apprentice -if its ok with you- New Swordsman? Hopefully. I've edited my character, Usotsuki, and I've made him a Kiri-nin. I'd appreciate it if you'd take a look at him, and let me know if he could be a Swordsman, or maybe an Apprentice Swordsman? I haven't done a lot on here, but I've been rp-ing with Naruto since 2006. I also played with a god-moder that thought he was all that. So, I've got a lot of experience. Thanks.Usotsuki of the Sakuseigan 04:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ??? Can i make a ninja like Mangetsu sorta like not a full member but holder of the summoning scroll to summon the swords when all are in attendance? or can i have Shing's spot since shes probably not returning.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :another Question, does my ninja have to be from Kiri or can they be aligned with Kiri?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Jotei Hakurei -> my submission--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|楽しい''']] (talk to Fenix!) 14:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Usotsuki Ishiomoi I made a page just for Usotsuki, and I think it's ready for you to look at it. It has his personality, abilities, his Kekkei Genkai, information about his sword, and everything. I put a lot of effort into it, and had to re-do it like three times, cause it kept messing up, but now it's nearly perfect, and ready for you to check it out. Hope it's ok. The page is called Usotsuki Ishiomoi. Usotsuki of the Sakuseigan 23:36, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Are you the one that'll put me on the Apprentice list, or do I do that? Thanks again for my position. I shall be the greatest Apprentice EVER!!! Lol Usotsuki of the Sakuseigan 02:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, who's Apprentice am I anyway? Usotsuki of the Sakuseigan 02:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I rather think I'd like to be Apprentice to Taro Suzuki. If that won't work, I have an alternative. Usotsuki of the Sakuseigan 03:55, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Arashi Hozuki (name is going to be changed) OK i fixed Arashi, he left the mist village for the leaf, but then returned after becoming jonin. and he's ready to be an apprentice. He will be an apprentice under Hayate Hozuki